Eddsworld AU: Set Fire to The Soul
by MintyLime
Summary: A year after the painfull betrayal of tord , edd, matt and Tom lived together in a new house living their lives like any other being. But that changes when their dear friend returns. But he isn't here to kill them. Together they find themselves in his house not actually really greeting. Then the story starts from there onwards.
1. chapter 1

_Notes: Heya peeps, I'm new here and this is actually my first fanfiction. Please don't mind the bad grammar. English really isn't my first language in my country. So there might be errors. But I did do this for fun so... EH \\_(ツ)/_ _Ok so... Let's get on with this... Depressing stuff..._

 **Chapter 1**

It's been a long day. Edd sighed as he sat down on his soft couch. Picking up the can of cola at the side of it. He's muscles were aching. It's was quiet as Tom and Matt left to check out the new upcoming movie. Even the name of it was as weird as it looked. "Zombies vs Pirates in Hell" something something. Edd didn't have the patience to remember how long that name was anyways.

He picked up his TV remote just to be interrupted by the sound of a bell. The door bell.

" _Ugh... Why are they back so soon... It hasn't even been an hour yet_ "

The green hoodie boy pushed himself up and shuffled to the door.

It took him a moment to actually open the door. His vision was blurry but... He saw some red clothing... Oh no. No. It can't be. He rubbed his eyes and inspected the figure before giving a quick gasp and falling back.

" _t-tord...?_ "

He shook his head and looked at his door again. Was he hallucinating?

" **Edd?! Edd!** "

Tom grabbed him by his shoulders trying to shake him from his trance. But the boy was stuck in shock starring at his doorway.

Tom looked back but there was just a dark cold path with a few blurry light at the end.

Tom diverted his attention back to edd. After a while he snapped out of it, gasping for air.

"Edd? Finally! What the hell happened there?! You look really pale... Are you alright? "

But he didn't get an answer. Just a little whimper for the half shook boy.

Tom sighed and got up pulling his friend with him up too.

" OK its fine if you don't wanna talk about it. Matt's waiting outside for me. You should... get to bed, bud" He let go of edds hand to leave but halted.

Edd grabbed a hold of toms sleeve. Looking down still shaken by the figure he saw. Tord... Tord... It... Couldn't be him... He died a year ago... Right? He was at the edge of tears when he felt a light pressure around him. Edd couldn't take it. He teared up and hugged Tom back. Crying on his shoulder as his friend rubbed his back gently calming him.

He was scared. He was afraid. It was tord. Tord... After what they did to him. He looked angry... Sad... Gulity and other emotions he couldn't quite put his finger on.

But right now... He was terrified of what his old friend might do to him.

Tom pulled back with both hands on Edd's shoulders.

"Calm down edd, it probably was just the mailman or something. It's OK. I'm here. "

"T-thanks... Tom" He smiled and wipes away his tears using his own sleeve.

"but... " he gulped in a little trembling.

"C-could you guys... Stay... I just.. d-dont feel comfortable being a-lone tonight." Edd barely managed to get through a full sentence.

Stammering as he went through with it.

Tom sighed before picking up his phone to text Matt.

"Sure bud, looks like you saw a ghost... So Matt's coming. You should get to bed for now. " he said as he put his phone back into his pocket of his jeans.

The green hoodie boy nodded with a smile and walked to him room closing the door behind him.

He felt guilty but... he didn't want to be alone knowing tord was lurking around.

He plopped down on his bed and layed on his side. Thoughts raced through his mind as he started to relax his muscles. Falling a sleep with a small frown still afraid.

 _There was a dark shadow... The shape of a man appeared infront of his window looking straight at edd. Guilt filled his eyes but sighed and backed off disappearing into the blackness. He couldn't do it now. Maybe tonight would work better._

 **More notes:**

 _Hey sorry if this was really short. But I'm just taking my time in this writing thing. Hoping I'll be better in the future but for now. Have this lil chapter. I'm not sure if I'll be finishing this but who knows._

 _Maybe yes Maybe no._


	2. Chapter 2

_**Edit** : **Well I read someone's story and just looking at mine...i feel so depressed. But I don't feel like changing anything so... yeah... sorry**_ ** _Oh and there's some... bad language or I mean... bad words... so yep_** _ **Short note** : I actually got my first review. I know I had a lot of mistakes but thanks to File 13... I understood where I went wrong but... Well I didn't change it except for it being a complete chapter._ _Thanks for the nice review UwU._ _Sorry but I don't even know how to reply so... I might just write it on these as notes. Thanks and enjoy!!_ **Chapter 2**

The morning light shines through the windows as the birds chirped and sang. Unfortunately for edd, he had a rough night. Tossing and turning in his sheets not being able to relax knowing tord was around the corner. He sighed as he pushed himself up away from his bed and moved to the kitchen. Maybe a cup of coffee would help.

Pouring some water into the kettle he laid down onto his chair and ruffled with his hair making it messier.

"God... Why did it have to happen yesterday... " he sighed into his hands.

"Good thing Tom wasn't there... Or els-"

"Or else what? "

Edd turned around to see Tom leaning onto the edge of the doorway.

"What happened last night? You look awful" the eyeless man starred at the brown hair boy with no expression as he crossed his arms.

Did Tom stay at my place the whole time? Why would h-

Oh...

Edd sighed.

"Uh well... Last night... "

Edd looked down not wanting Tom to see his worry.

"edd... **THE TRUTH** " Tom made it clear he wasnt going to take any bullshit from his friend at all.

Edd started fiddling with his fingers before speaking up.

"Uhmm... You see... Last night when you were gone... "

Tom gave EDD a stern look.

"IDrankTwoBottlesOfSmirnoffBecauseOfABetIDid... With... My... Pal"

Edd looked away nervously.

 _You idiot... Why would you say that?!_

Tom looked confused.

"You drank... My smirnoff? Just because of a bet... With youuur... Friend? What's his name? "

Tom asked suspiciously.

Edd got up and walked to the kettle.

"H-his name... Hmmm... It was... Paul-" he stammered a little as he poured the hot water into his mug with the coffee mixture.

 _Who the heck? You don't even know any guy name Paul._

Dammit...

It was silent for a moment.

But tom soon broke it with his harsh voice.

"OK... I guess that's why.-. ...Maybe you were afraid when I returned because you were drunk. You did look a little sick"

Edd froze. He forgot about that. He forgot Tom was there and then.

Lucky Tom pushed that thought aside.

"Anyways... I'll be gone for the night. I need to buy some new pain kille-"

"What?! But y-you can't leave me alone tonight! What if... I get drunk again..? Maybe? " edd interrupted which just led to tom being more suspicious.

Tom sighed.

"Edd calm down , it's fine. I'll be back before you know it. You can handle yourself right? Plus, Matt's next door. So If you need anything, just scream. K? "

Tom walked to the brown haired boy and placed his hands on his shoulder making him look at his blank black eyes.

But edd Just sighed and looked down.

"Y-yeah... I guess. Don't be long"

He gave a quick smile as he replied.

"Yeah I'll be back before it gets late"

Tom pulled edd into a hug just to comfort him a little. He looked pretty down when he said he was leaving. It wasn't even something exciting or scary. It's just... He seemed to... worry to much... After last night.

Maybe... He did see something after all.

Tom sighed.

He pulled back and gave a quick smile.

"So how about we go out with Matt for a stroll? Maybe that might take your mind of this...? "

Edd stared at his doorway for a few seconds before replying.

" _I'd... I'd like that'."_ He smiled back.

 ** _Notes : Me and my bad English. I shouldn't have done this. But we can't go back and I'm too engrossed or something. Well I'm too addicted in this. I notice some errors in this but I didn't think much of it. This is just another short chapter like the last one. It'll be a day and night thing. Boring I might say. Well... Hoped you liked it._** ** _And thanks to File 13 for your wonderful feedback. You know how we beginners are right? Lol. So thanks for reading. Damn I really need to read more_. **


	3. Chapter 3

_**Note:** hey guys, thanks again to file 13 for tips but I really can't help but compare myself with others. Really. It's a curse. But thanks for the tips. It's really useful, too bad I can't reply to your reviews. Anyways here's chapter tree._ _Let the ships sail!_ Regrets-

 **Chapter 3**

Edd sighed as he watched Tom walk out the door waving at him. Well here you are... Alone... the whole place to yourself... No Matt... No Tom...

Edd walked to the kitchen to get a glass of water grabbing the empty glass. He thought about how tord looked at him.

The guilt locked in his eyes.

"... _I can't believe... He's willing to face me... After that incident_..." edd sighed out before taking a sip from the glass.

Not even a second after, the door bell rang making edd choke on his drink.

 _What the hell?!_

 _...ok.. Edd take a deep breath..._

 _It's probably just.. Matt... He did leave for dinner and he could be back by now_.

The brown haired boy walked to the door, thoughts racing into his mind as he placed his hand on the knob shaking. Please be Matt... Please be Matt... Or maybe even Tom at least.

Edd prayed before opening the door.

 _ **Tord** was there._

 _It had to be **tord**_.

Why did the world hate him so much.

Edd's gaze was looked on the gold hair boy if it was gold. He had many scars on part of his face followed by an eyelash covering his eye. The scars followed down to his toes. He was wearing a dark blue jacket over his red hoodie. The part that caught Edd's attention the most was **his arm**. His arm was just a red metal robot arm. It looks like the blast took a toll on him more than edd expected .

" _H-hey edd, old pal... Mind if I come in?_ " his tone was shaky knowing how edd felt. His best friend or even more than that... who betrayed him just to take over the world.

Edd slammed the door shut and leaned on it slowly sliding down onto the cold hard surface of the floor.

 _No_.

He didn't want to go through this pain again.

Burrying his face into his hands, a quick thought flashed into his head.

His phone.

It was in his room.

Edd quickly got up and sprinted up the stairs into his room. Closing the door right after he heard his own front door slam open.

Locking it he searched through his bed, inside his drawers and even in his closet .

 _Where the hell could it be?!?!_

The lights suddenly started to flicker before it completed turned black. Edd shivered tears blurring his eyes as he heard footsteps approaching his door.

 _It's the end. He's a goner_.

Before the brown hair boy could get lost in his thoughts, he heard a beep.

A blue light shines from behind his green bag.

His phone! EDD rushed to it and picked it up.

His room door slammed open followed by more footsteps.

Edd quick dialed toms number as he saw the figure approaching him.

Cmon Tom pick up!

Yes!

A sudden stab of pain rushed through his head.

He dropped limply onto the surface of the floor before blacking out.

Everything was dark.

Everything was black.

 ** _Notes: what the fak is wrong with tord seriously. This didn't look like a shipping thin so yeah... Sorry. I'll try better next time. But there was way too much drama in this chapter. It's bad for you but still good._**

 ** _Anyways, I'll just leave this here._**

 ** _Hope ya didn't cry. I know you didn't. So good for you._**

 ** _Bye and my arms hurt._**

 ** _I'll make some fanart later._**


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes: ( ͡ ͜ʖ ͡) ( ͡ ͜ʖ ͡)( ͡ ͜ʖ ͡)( ͡ ͜ʖ ͡)** **Heh... Don't ask why I added those... I'm having sexual thoughts... A bunch of them... Guess I have to change the rating for this to T... Also I've been getting some more reviews and I love it. Thanks y'all! File 13...dang ur reviews are long but I like the tips you give me seriously! Thanks!** **I had a little trouble with this because it's going of balance...** **And I changed the story... I didn't want it to be the same as others... Don't worry... You'll see...heheheh someone slap me pls-** __Ugh my head... What happened_

The green hoodie boy noticed the sheets messily dropped over him as he lay on the floor. Picking himself up he looked around. The same as always. His room looked exactly the same... Everything was in order.

"OW my head... Did I... Get another nightmare? " he asked himself before giving a little stretch to loosen up his crammed muscles from laying on the floor all night. He picked up his phone which was somewhere on the floor.

Unlocking it... His eyes widened.

A text. Edd sat down at the side of his bed looking through the text... It was from tord.

 _Hey edd buddy, sorry about... Knocking you out... __

Wait... So he wasn't dreaming after all... Tord did knock him out yesterday...

He continued to scroll through the text.

 _You were about to... Inform tom which gave me this sudden panic feeling and before I knew it... You were laying on the floor unconscious... And... Sorry for leaving you like that... I'd like to keep my visit a secret so I made it look like... You had one of those nightmares... The ones before I left._ _Anyways this is getting of topic... I'm inviting you for a visit... Just like old times you know? Im not sure if you'd come... But either way... I just want us to... I think I should get going now... That prick might catch me here and. We wouldn't want that would we?_ _

The message kept going a little further but edd didn't feel like reading the rest. Tossing his phone aside he sat up.

Pfftt... Yeah right. He want ME to visit him after betraying me, breaking my heart, almost killing my best friends, trying to kidnap me, knocking me out then this.

Forget it. I'll just get hurt all over again.

If not like he cared for me anyways.

Edd sighed picking himself up again moving away from his phone and into the kitchen when he noticed Tom suspiciously looking at something shiny... And gold.

"Hey Tom what's that you got there? "

Apparently his voice scared Tom that the blank eyes man almost fell of his feet.

"Edd-i Uhmm... This is just... Something my dad... Gave me back when I was a kid! " quickly hiding the pin behind him faking a smile which was visible enough for edd to noticed.

What bugged edd the most was that he knew Tom hated to talk about his dad which was oddly suspicious.

Pushing the thought aside, he changed the subject before it could get any more awkward than when it already was.

"Oh well... Where were you yesterday night? " edd moved to the kitchen to grab some breakfast or at least something to make him forget about what happened last night.

"Oh well... I had some important stuff to do. Don't ask"

"Whats so important that it involves you leaving for 3 hours? "

"business...?"

Edd looked at tom in confusion before shrugging it of and moving back up to his room.

"whew... That was close" the blank eyed man stated before revealing the golden pin once again. He found it laying on the floor when he returned home. On it read, " _TORD LARSSON_ " .

"That bastard... He must have came in when I was out last night..."

He growled inspecting the pin more.

"Did he... Come for edd? "

Looking up at the brunettes room before sighing down at the pin.

"Couldn't be... Edd would have told me about tord... He always does... But he looks a bit... Tired...than usual"

He moved his stiff body to the couch, letting it fall onto the soft surface.

Keeping the pin back into his pocket.

"Well whatever it is... I won't let him lay a finger on edd this time"

Voice hoarse as he picked up the TV remote which lay beside him.

"Not again... Not ever"

 ** _Notes: Oh boi... Dang this is getting interesting... Or maybe less interesting. Well I didn't want it to be edd being kidnapped like all the other stories before... Where's Matt... Still admiring his beauty I presume... Well I haven't written for a while which kinda destroyed my grammar and... Stuff_** ** _Yeah_** ** _Sorry bout that... Wondering if I should do that... Sexual scene I was taking about ÛwÛ I'm sorry..._** ** _Yeah... Just leave_** ** _I'm such a sinner..._**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys I'm back... This is just a short chapter and I believed my story was going out of hand. I wasn't sticking to the plot so I changed it. The last chapter was just... edds imagination.** **Surely TORD wouldn't leave him like that. So... enjoy my failure.** **Damn.** Tord stepped into a dark grey room.

Arms folded behind him with his straight posture. The only sound that could be heard was the click claking of his boots on the cold surface below him.

He walked over to the green hooded man.

His limp body was laying in a hospital like bed.

The norwegain sighed and turned his attention to the woman next to him in a lab coat.

"So how is he?" his thick accent echoed through the halls.

"Well... you knocked him out pretty hard... But I believe he's fine. "

she flipped through the pages looking for his profile.

"Ah! " she finally grunted out.

"Edward gold right?"

Tord nodded.

"Well.. he's in a stable condition but-"

her eyes widen once they landed on the bottom of the page.

"What...what is it"

she was silent.

"Tell me what's wrong... now!"

he demanded voice growing louder.

The woman flinched an turned to him fear in her eyes.

"Sir... He.. he has cancer."

"what?! "


End file.
